grassrootsfandomcom-20200223-history
Place Based Grass Roots Groups Political Action Web:Help
If you need, there is more information than what is below, on how to edit a MediaWiki wiki page. Sections, paragraphs, lists and lines What it looks like What you type Start your sections with header lines: Note: Single equal signs give the highest level heading, like the page title; usually projects have the convention not to use them. New section Subsection Sub-subsection New section Subsection Sub-subsection Newline: A single newline has no effect on the layout. But an empty line starts a new paragraph. ( disables this paragraphing until or the end of the section) (in Cologne Blue two newlines and a div tag give just one newline; in the order newline, div tag, newline, the result is two newlines) A single newline has no effect on the layout. But an empty line starts a new paragraph. You can break lines without starting a new paragraph. Sufficient as wikitext code is , the XHTML code is not needed, the system produces this code. You can break lines without starting a new paragraph. * are easy to do: ** start every line with a star *** more stars means deeper levels *A newline *in a list marks the end of the list. *Of course *you can *start again. * Lists are easy to do: ** start every line with a star *** more stars means deeper levels *A newline *in a list marks the end of the list. *Of course *you can *start again. # Numbered lists are also good ## very organized ## easy to follow #A newline #in a list marks the end of the list. #New numbering starts #with 1. # Numbered lists are also good ## very organized ## easy to follow #A newline #in a list marks the end of the list. #New numbering starts #with 1. * You can even do mixed lists *# and nest them *#* like this or have newlines inside lists * You can even do mixed lists *# and nest them *#* like this or have newlines inside lists * You can also **break lines inside lists like this * You can also **break lines inside lists like this ; Definition list : list of definitions ; item : the item's definition ; Definition list : list of definitions ; item : the item's definition :A colon indents a line or paragraph. A manual newline starts a new paragraph. * This is primarily for displayed material, but is also used for discussion on s. : A colon indents a line or paragraph. A manual newline starts a new paragraph. IF a line of plain text starts with a space THEN it will be formatted exactly as typed; in a fixed-width font; lines won't wrap; ENDIF this is useful for: * pasting preformatted text; * algorithm descriptions; * program source code * ASCII art; * chemical structures; WARNING If you make it wide, you force the whole page to be wide and hence less readable. Never start ordinary lines with spaces. (see also below) IF a line of plain text starts with a space THEN it will be formatted exactly as typed; in a fixed-width font; lines won't wrap; ENDIF this is useful for: * pasting preformatted text; * algorithm descriptions; * program source code * ASCII art; * chemical structures; Centered text. Centered text. A horizontal dividing line: above and below. (However, in most cases a section header is more useful. The horizontal dividing line should only be used if what follows is logically part of the same section; otherwise that part would be hidden in the TOC.) A horizontal dividing line: above and below. Summarizing the effect of a single newline: no effect in general, but it ends a list item or indented part; thus changing some text into a list item, or indenting it, is more cumbersome if it contains newlines, they have to be removed; see also w:Wikipedia:Don't use line breaks. Links, URLs What it looks like What you type Sue is reading the video policy. *First letter of target is automatically capitalized. *Internally spaces are automatically represented as underscores (typing an underscore has the same effect as typing a space, but is not recommended). Thus the link above is to http://meta.wikipedia.org/wiki/Video_policy, which is the page with the name "Video policy". Sue is reading the video policy. Link to a section on a page, e.g. List_of_cities_by_country#Morocco; when section linking does not work the link is treated as link to the page, i.e. to the top; this applies for: *links to non-existent sections *links in redirects List_of_cities_by_country#Morocco. Link target and link label are different: answers. (This is called a piped link). Same target, different name: answers Endings are blended into the link: official positions, genes Endings are blended into the link: official positions, genes Automatically hide stuff in parentheses: kingdom. Automatically hide namespace: Village pump. The server fills in the part after the | when you save the page. Next time you open the edit box you will see the expanded piped link. A preview interprets the abbreviated form correctly, but does not expand it yet in the edit box. Press Save and again Edit, and you will see the expanded version. The same applies for the following feature. Automatically hide stuff in parentheses: kingdom (biology). Automatically hide namespace: Wikipedia:Village pump. When adding a comment to a Talk page, you should sign it. You can do this by adding three tildes for your user name: : Karl Wick or four for user name plus date/time: : Karl Wick 08:10 Oct 5, 2002 (UTC) When adding a comment to a Talk page, you should sign it. You can do this by adding three tildes for your user name: : ~~~ or four for user name plus date/time: : ~~~~ The weather in London is a page that doesn't exist yet. *You can create it by clicking on the link. *To create a new page: *#Create a link to it on some other page. *#Save that page. *#Click on the link you just made. The new page will open for editing. *Have a look at how to start a page guide and the naming conventions page for your project. The weather in London is a page that doesn't exist yet. Redirect one article title to another by putting text like this in its first line. #REDIRECT United States A link to the page on the same subject in another language or, more generally, to a page on another wiki: fr:Wikipédia:Aide. For more info see m:Help:Interwiki linking. fr:Wikipédia:Aide, fr:Wikipédia:Aide "What links here" and "Related changes" can be linked as: and and External links: Nupedia, http://www.nupedia.com External links: Nupedia, http://www.nupedia.com Or just give the URL: http://www.nupedia.com. *In the URL all symbols must be among: A-Z a-z 0-9 ._\/~%- &#?!=()@ \x80-\xFF. If a URL contains a different character it should be converted; for example, ^ has to be written ^ (to be looked up in ASCII). A blank space can also be converted into an underscore. Or just give the URL: http://www.nupedia.com. To link to books, you can use ISBN links. ISBN 0123456789X See ISBN 0123456789X Link to Request for Comments: RFC 123 (URL specified in mediawiki:Rfcurl) RFC 123 To include links to non-image uploads such as sounds, use a "media" link. Sound Sound Use links for dates, so everyone can set their own display order. Use to change your own date display setting. July 20, 1969 , 20 July 1969 and 1969-07-20 will all appear as 20 July 1969 if you set your date display preference to 1 January 2001. Character formatting What it looks like What you type Emphasize, strongly, very strongly. *These are double and triple apostrophes, not double quotes. Emphasize, strongly, very strongly. You can also write italic and bold if the desired effect is a specific font style rather than emphasis, as in mathematical formulas: :F = ma *However, the difference between these two methods is not very important for graphical browsers, and many people choose to ignore it. You can also write italic and bold if the desired effect is a specific font style rather than emphasis, as in mathematical formulas: :F = ma A typewriter font for technical terms. A typewriter font for technical terms. You can use small text for captions. You can use small text for captions. You can strike out deleted material and underline new material. You can strike out deleted material and underline new material. Umlauts and accents: (See MediaWiki User's Guide: Creating special characters) è é ê ë ì í À Á Â Ã Ä Å Æ Ç È É Ê Ë Ì Í Î Ï Ñ Ò Ó Ô Õ Ö Ø Ù Ú Û Ü ß à á â ã ä å æ ç è é ê ë ì í î ï ñ ò ó ô œ õ ö ø ù ú û ü ÿ è é ê ë ì í À Á Â Ã Ä Å Æ Ç È É Ê Ë Ì Í Î Ï Ñ Ò Ó Ô Õ Ö Ø Ù Ú Û Ü ß à á â ã ä å æ ç è é ê ë ì í î ï ñ ò ó ô œ õ ö ø ù ú û ü ÿ Punctuation: ¿ ¡ « » § ¶ † ‡ • - – — ¿ ¡ « » § ¶ † ‡ • - – — Commercial symbols: ™ © ® ¢ € ¥ £ ¤ ™ © ® ¢ € ¥ £ ¤ Subscript: x2 Superscript: x2 or x² *The latter method of superscript can't be used in the most general context, but is preferred when possible (as with units of measurement) because most browsers have an easier time formatting lines with it. ε0 = 8.85 × 10−12 C² / J m. 1 hectare = 1 E4 m² Subscript: x2 Superscript: x2 or x² or in projects with the templates sub and sup: Subscript: x Superscript: x ε0 = 8.85 × 10−12 C² / J m. 1 hectare = 1 E4 m² Greek characters: α β γ δ ε ζ η θ ι κ λ μ ν ξ ο π ρ σ ς τ υ φ χ ψ ω Γ Δ Θ Λ Ξ Π Σ Φ Ψ Ω α β γ δ ε ζ η θ ι κ λ μ ν ξ ο π ρ σ ς τ υ φ χ ψ ω Γ Δ Θ Λ Ξ Π Σ Φ Ψ Ω Math characters: ∫ ∑ ∏ √ − ± ∞ ≈ ∝ ≡ ≠ ≤ ≥ × · ÷ ∂ ′ ″ ∇ ‰ ° ∴ ℵ ø ∈ ∉ ∩ ∪ ⊂ ⊃ ⊆ ⊇ ¬ ∧ ∨ ∃ ∀ ⇒ ⇔ → ↔ ↑ ∫ ∑ ∏ √ − ± ∞ ≈ ∝ ≡ ≠ ≤ ≥ × · ÷ ∂ ′ ″ ∇ ‰ ° ∴ ℵ ø ∈ ∉ ∩ ∪ ⊂ ⊃ ⊆ ⊇ ¬ ∧ ∨ ∃ ∀ ⇒ ⇔ → ↔ ↑ x2 ≥ 0 true. x2 ≥ 0 true. Complicated formulae: \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{x^n}{n!} * See TeX markup \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{x^n}{n!} For comparison for the following examples: arrow → italics link arrow → italics link Use to suppress interpretation of wiki markup, but interpret character references and remove newlines and multiple spaces: arrow → italics link arrow → italics link Use to suppress interpretation of wiki markup and keep newlines and multiple spaces, and get typewriter font, but interpret character references: arrow → italics link arrow → italics link Use leading space on each line to keep newlines and multiple spaces, and get typewriter font: arrow → italics link arrow → italics link '''Use typewriter font: arrow → italics link arrow → italics link Show character references: → → Commenting page source: not shown in page * Used to leave comments in a page for future editors.